


Doodled in her heart

by najeong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najeong/pseuds/najeong
Summary: Jeongyeon a third year high school student, does only has her books and her best friend, Chaeyoung. But with an unexpected meeting with the girl named Nayeon, she then think her life can be more exciting.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 4





	Doodled in her heart

**Author's Note:**

> Wassup guys, hello! hi! since it's my first time writing a 2yeon fanfic, and my first time posting a story of mine. It is my pleasure if ever you'll find this interesting. Anyways, I'm not quite sure if this is too boring or what but you know I'll just try writing and stuffs.

__________________________

Jeongyeon is busy, busy in his own world. A small smile is plastered in her face while looking at the booklet. Time surely flies so fast when you're enjoying your thing. She sighed before closing the booklet, she doesn't want to stop reading it, yet the bell rang, a cue that the class will be starting soon enough. 

" Hyung, want to take some bite after class?" a tiny voice coming from her side, Jeongyeon was welcomed by a warm smile, an almost close eye and a dimple in left cheek, Chaeyoung, a childhood friend of hers. Same in age but Chaeyoung is smaller than Jeongyeon yet more popular because of her jolly and friendly aura. If science says that opposite attracts, this knowledge conveys the friendship these two have, Since Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon do not have any similarities yet they perfectly fit as each other's best buddy. 

"Before letting down my offer, let me tell you something, do you remember that I owe you an ice cream since you helped me in reviewing my algebra right? So let me treat you today!" Chaeyoung said smiling and giving the other girl a two thumbs up with consecutive nods. With a sigh, Jeongyeon just nodded and let herself drift off to what was written on the board, not minding the non stop blabbering of her friend. 

__________________

Feeling hot and bothered by the sweat making her sticky and uncomfortable Jeongyeon patiently waited outside the convenience store, sitting on one of the bench while Chaeyoung is getting them an ice cream. Being bored of waiting, she pick up her booklet and turn its pages until reaching the bookmarked one. She was reading the last part of the story when suddenly a pair of sandals has been set in front of Jeongyeon. Still not minding the person in front of her, a soft feminine voice is heard, 

" Uhm excuse me miss?" Jeongyeon looked up at the owner of the voice and has been mesmerized at what a true beauty that person has. 

A beat has passed.

Jeongyeon clears her throat and tilted her head with a perfect arched brow, the girl again bowed 

" Are you Yoo Jeongyeon of 3-B? " even though confused, Jeongyeon nodded. She doesn't know that other students except from her section knows her. The girl then offered a small smile before speaking

" Thank God it's you, anyway, I have to gave you something" A small slim bookmark doodled with different cute little monsters, too familiar to Jeongyeon, since it was the bookmark she's been looking for few days, it was his drawings no doubt about it. 

"Uhm thank you, I've been looking for this thing" a shy smile crept in her face while getting the bookmark in the other girl's hand. 

" I found it on the library from an algebra book to be specific," the girl with short brown hair with an eyes as brown as her hair said, a warm smile is plastered in her face. No words to say, Jeongyeon just nodded and bookmarked her booklet, and look at the convenience store, seeing her buddy, Chaeyoung talking to the cashier. It's the girl who the smaller girl found too interesting. Myoui Mina, the school's supreme student secretary, they we're in the same grade level but she's in first section, a living goddess of their class. 

The girl in front of her who's kicking some invisible pebbles, caught her attention again. Straightening her posture, she eyed her again. With more clearer access to the girl, she must say this one is also a living goddess. With a short brown hair which she could tell as soft as cottons, a long lashes seated in her beautiful small round brown eyes who she must say can fictionally see your soul. A red full pouty lips, which just offered her a warm smile twice. 

"What's your name again?" the taller girl voiced out, Nayeon looked at her, startled by her sudden speaking.

" I'm Im Nayeon" The girl answered, Jeongyeon nodded again. With a gesture of her hand, after standing up she offered her to grab some snacks at convenience store since Chaeyoung is not yet done flirting with the cashier. Nayeon nodded with a smile and followed the girl towards the store. 

" Thank you for treating me and walking me here," Nayeon said, stopping in the bus stop. Jeongyeon, lost in words again, just nodded. 

" I'll see you later, thank you again" the girl then bowed before entering the bus. Jeongyeon watch the girl take her seat at the back of the bus beside the window and offered her another warm smile and a wave of hand. 

Jeongyeon must say today changed her everyday life scenario, just being with that girl less than an hour gives her a warm feeling inside which she can't name. Maybe it's just normal since it's her another first time talking to someone who's not closed to her. But this warm feeling is also different from what she's feeling every time she reads book. 

" Bye" with a small smile plastered in her face, Jeongyeon then wave her left hand at the leaving bus.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank youuuuu


End file.
